1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to releasing a lock state of a mobile terminal in a touching manner, and a corresponding control method.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
As a mobile terminal is now multifunctional and can be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. That is, the mobile terminal is now becoming a device capable of using various types of information as well as a voice call function.
Diversifying the functions implemented in the mobile terminal inevitably means an increase in types of applications which selectively execute such functions. Thus, the number of icons to be displayed on a screen of a mobile terminal also increases as more applications are installed by a user in the mobile terminal.
Because of a physical limit of a display due to portability of the mobile terminal, it is not easy to display all the icons corresponding to applications on one screen (or an idle screen). Thus, icons corresponding to applications are placed on a plurality of screens, respectively, and the screens can be scrolled or shifted, if necessary, to execute a predetermined application.
For example, when a drag input in a predetermined direction (for example, in a left or right direction) is sensed, the screen displayed is shifted into a previous or next screen. In addition, at least one of the plurality of screens may be called ‘home screen’ and each screen may called a ‘page.’
Meanwhile, a mobile terminal may include a screen-lock (lock screen) function to prevent a function from being executed unexpectedly. In the lock screen, the user's input is ignored until the screen is unlocked. Therefore, such unexpected input may be prevented.
Therefore, the lock screen must be released to execute functions or features in the mobile terminal. Also, an icon corresponding to an application desired to execute has to be searched by converting the screen into the home screen. That is, a plurality of touch inputs has to be inconveniently applied to execute a specific application.